Ro Ensei
Ro Ensei (浪 燕青 Ro Ensei) is the former Governor of Sa Province and worked as Shuurei's assistant during her time in the Censorate. Appearance Upon his introduction, Ensei is described as resembling a bear due to his messy hair and shaggy beard. His unruly appearance greatly annoys Shuurei and others, even had people mistake him for a kidnapper which eventually convinces him to shave it off, revealing himself to be a handsome young man in his late twenties rather than an older man. Shuurei mentions Ensei looks around 40 with his beard and around 26 without it. He notably has a scar below his left eye. Personality & Characteristics Ensei is a man who used his body more than his brain. Though he is very strong man, he is also extremely gentle and kind to the people around him. His character seems to contrast greatly with the rest of the cast of characters as his humorous and easy going personality seem nearly as a comic relief to the more serious characters of Saiunkoku. However, the light novels reveal his past as frightening and disparaging as his entire clan was massacred by the Satsujinzoku in a day. Plot Ensei makes his first appearance as a half-starved man lying in front of Shuurei's estate. Seiran somewhat dislikes him because of their shared past in the Satsujinzoku gang in Sa province, when Ensei earned the nickname of "Little Staff King" for his prowess in using a pole or staff as a weapon, although Ensei's true specialty is close-range unarmed combat. He has a cross-shaped scar under his left eye and initially sports a bushy beard which irritates Shuurei and makes many people describe him as a bear, which finally convinces him to shave it off and remain clean-shaven. Ensei was formerly the governor of Sa province. Before his term, officials in Sa province were often assassinated or bribed, reducing the quality of candidates willing to accept those positions. In an unprecedented move, the Taiho Sa Enjun announced that whoever could turn the tables on an assassin would be made provincial governor. Ensei was appointed as temporary governor at age seventeen and was able to competently foil assassination attempts as well as maintain order. The death of Enjun, Ensei's primary political backer, reduces the acceptance of Ensei as the legitimate governor. To ward off political upheaval, Ensei leaves to determine the new Emperor's political personality and to request replacement by a new governor. On his journey, he is targeted by thieves and assassins because of the high bounty placed on his head by the Sa family. Skills & Talents Combat Though not particularly academically inclined, he is an excellent fighter. He is well known for his martial ability using a large staff. Though, when he was once told to lay his staff down, Seiran commented that his true strengh lay in hand to hand combat. Relationships Kou Shuurei After Shuurei's term as governor of Sa province is suspended, Ensei continues to help her out because he admires her, though he does not intend to let Shuurei know about his feelings towards her. He becomes her assistant after she becomes an official of the Censorate. It is hinted at that his feelings towards her are more than just admiration which is a fact that has gone unnoticed by everyone except for Suou. Shi Seiran Ensei shares a somewhat unscrupulous past with Seiran. Gallery Ensei and Yuushun.JPG|Ensei and Yuushun References Category:Characters Category:Sa Province Officials Category:Male Characters